Divekick: Addition Edition
Divekick: Addition Edition is an updated rerelease of the 2013 game Divekick, developed and released by Iron Galaxy Studios. AE, a name meant as a joking reference to Street Fighter IV's Arcade Edition rerelease, is an extensively rebalanced version of the two-button parody fighting game created for the Playstation 4 and Xbox One platforms. The update changes some of the mechanics and addresses multiple criticisms in an attempt to make the game more accessible for those outside the FGC, and every playable character sees a major rebalance. Divekick: Addition Edition is scheduled for release in early 2014, and players who previously purchased the original Divekick for the PS3/Vita will receive the PS4 update for no additional cost. Playable Characters divekick-ae-alexjefailey.png|Jefailey divekick-ae-dive.png|Dive divekick-ae-drshoals.png|Dr. Shoals divekick-ae-kenny.png|Kenny divekick-ae-kick.png|Kick divekick-ae-kungpao.png|Kung Pao divekick-ae-markman.png|Markman divekick-ae-mrn.png|Mr. N divekick-ae-newbaz.png|New Baz divekick-ae-redacted.png|Redacted divekick-ae-skill.png|S-Kill divekick-ae-stream.png|Stream divekick-ae-unclesensei.png|Uncle Sensei * Alex Jefailey * Dive * Dr. Victoria Shoals * Johnny Gat * Kenny * Kick * Kung Pao * Markman * Mr. N * New Baz * Redacted * S-Kill * Stream * Uncle Sensei Gameplay As Addition Edition is an updated release of the original Divekick, the two feature the same core gameplay- at its core, Divekick is a two-button fighting game based around diving into the air and kicking, with a cast of characters who each have different, unique kicks and special abilities earned from their kick factor. Basic system changes include improved multiplayer netcode and features, the ability to navigate the menu with the D-Pad as it was previously locked to force the players to only use the two buttons, and numerous bugs have been fixed. There are now over 180 new Uncle Sensei tips- this is not an actual gameplay change, but is a major addition of hilarity regardless. Each character sees extensive changes, but the "expert" use characters have the most radical changes. Stream now has additional movement and cancel options, he can now fire a second Flame Bait air special which will cancel the original but allow Stream to change the position of the fireball, and instead of increasing in speed during Kick Factor, any movement or attack he performs causes him to release a missile-like projectile for the duration of the factor. S-Kill no longer teleports by default with every jump, instead making it a special move, to make his mobility more controllable. The biggest character change is The Baz, who has been, for all intents and purposes, removed entirely, instead being replaced with a character named New Baz, who is based on his playstyle but radically changed. His original air special, Mighty Swing, is now his default kick, while his original default kick, Bazkousen, is now his air special and the angle changing is greatly reduced, he is no longer invincible during his kick factor, and he jumps significantly higher. Development Divekick AE was announced on the Divekick #esports hour livestream on Twitch on February 12, 2014, where Dave Lang and Keits individually broke down every character and all their changes in an hour and a half stream. Reception To be released. Category:Games Category:Digital Releases Category:Playstation 4 Releases Category:Xbox One Releases Category:Fighting Category:Indie Category:Game Re-Releases